


Balloon Redesign

by Llybian



Series: Pokemon Drabbles [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, RocketShipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llybian/pseuds/Llybian
Summary: Jessie yelped and thrust her finger to her lips after stabbing it with the needle for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. Unfortunately, she lamented, hot air balloons are not shock-proof, and after yet another blast from Pikachu’s infamous Thundershock, their Meowth balloon was in disrepair once more. Meowth had gone to speak with their supplier about ordering more Cream #ede6b9 nylon to patch the hole. For goodness’ sake, they should probably just order that stuff in bulk what with the way things are going.That left her and James to sew up some of the smaller holes. It was delicate work; and Jessie wasn’t exactly the delicate type.
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie
Series: Pokemon Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Balloon Redesign

Jessie yelped and thrust her finger to her lips after stabbing it with the needle for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. Unfortunately, she lamented, hot air balloons are not shock-proof, and after yet another blast from Pikachu’s infamous Thundershock, their Meowth balloon was in disrepair once more. Meowth had gone to speak with their supplier about ordering more Cream #ede6b9 nylon to patch the hole. For goodness’ sake, they should probably just order that stuff in bulk what with the way things are going.

That left her and James to sew up some of the smaller holes. It was delicate work; and Jessie wasn’t exactly the delicate type.

She threw down the needle. “I’m sick of this!” she declared.

“I know patchwork production is no fun,” James said comfortingly, “but what else can we do? We need a cut-rate way to climb the clouds and this is it.” He looked down at his own sewing. “Recurrent repairs are just part of the package.”

Jessie pouted. She knew he was right, but still… “Well, why does it have to look like Meowth? That’s all I want to know,” she said, crossing our arms. “If we’re going to put so much work into then it ought to have a more dashing design.”

“Such as?” James asked.

Jessie turned and gave him a pose. “How about this pretty face?”

James gave her a look. “I’m not… sure that would work.”

“What do you mean it won’t work?!” Jessie yelled, turning on him angrily.

James put up his hands in a placatory gesture. “Only that your hairstyle might—” he began tremulously.

“What’s wrong with my hair?!” You could see the fire erupting in Jessie’s eyes at this point.

“Nothing, nothing!” James said quickly, cowering slightly. “It just might cause drag in a hot air balloon design,” he said, “what with it being so elongated and elegant,” he threw in as a last ditch attempt to save himself.

Jessie’s rage cooled. “I hadn’t thought of that,” she said simply.

James mentally let out a sigh of relief. Logic had worked; there was a first time for everything.

Jessie sat down and had a rare moment of self-consciousness. “But… there’s nothing wrong with my hairstyle in general, right?” she asked. “It’s just not right for a hot air balloon. _You_ like it, right?”

James opened his mouth. This might be the only chance he’d have to bring up the issue that bangs were in this season and widow’s peaks had been out for… Oh, the last two hundred years or so. But he caught her eye and…

“Oh, of course,” he said definitively. “There’s nothing more fabulous than a swoosh of magenta.”

Jessie seemed empowered by this. “And it’s distinctive, right?”

“Absolutely,” James said, and this time he didn’t even have to exaggerate.

“Alright then!” Jessie said, sounding satisfied as she got up. She looked around on the ground for her dropped needle. “Let’s get back to this!”


End file.
